Traditional modes of communication have been transformed in recent years with the rapid growth of Internet-based technologies. However, telephone communication is still generally considered the most effective mode of communicating because it permits parties to conduct two-way high quality voice communication in real time.
In recent years, several systems have been invented for using the Internet to establish telephone connections. Those systems use Worldwide Web (WWW) technology to permit the setup of PSTN calls. A customer logs on to a WWW server and initiates a call by specifying an origination and a termination number which are passed to a PSTN switch that initiates two calls to the respective numbers and bridges the calls together. Providers of such services are typically able to offer discount long distance rates because they are not obliged to maintain a great deal of infrastructure in order to offer the service.
One system designed to provide long distance telephone connections using the Internet is described in Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 2,248,660 to Wiener et al. which was laid open to public inspection on Sep. 25, 1997. It describes a system for establishing a telecommunications call between two parties over the PSTN, using the Internet. A customer can access a web-enabled directory service from a computer using the Internet, to retrieve directory information. The directory service is hosted on a web server and includes a directory website, a directory application accessible via the website and directory database(s). The web server provides interfaces to the user accessing the website, and implements HTTP protocol to serve directory requests. Once a desired party is located in the directory, a telecommunications call can be requested with that party by selecting the party information. A message including the telecommunication address for the selected party, as well as the telecommunication address for the customer, is sent via the Internet to a control platform. The control platform provides control signals to a switch located on the PSTN based on the information sent in the message, causing the PSTN to dial the respective addresses identified. In this manner, a telephone connection may be effected between parties residing at the identified addresses. The control platform also uses the data contained in the message to forward charging and billing information to a charging and billing module.
Another system which employs the Internet to establish long distance telephone call connections through the PSTN is described in copending Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 2,198,024 to Lang et al., which was laid open for public inspection on Aug. 19, 1998. A registered user can log on to a long distance service provider's website to initiate a long distance call request. Call initiation is effected by completing a call request form by providing appropriate calling information. The calling information is forwarded in a call request packet to a server operated by the long distance service provider. The long distance service provider server extracts the calling information from the call request packet and forwards an encrypted packet to a call connection control computer for processing. The call connection control computer decrypts the packet and uses the calling information to instruct a toll switch to set up the call.
A disadvantage of such systems for providing long distance telephone service using the Internet is that the services can only be accessed using a web browser. They are therefore subject to the speed and efficiency of the WWW, due to the repeated transfer of information over the Internet required to effect each call connection request. In addition, such systems require substantially continuous access to the WWW if they are to be used for high-volume calling.
In a business environment where employees routinely place long distance calls for business reasons, the reduced rates offered by an Internet-based long distance service provider are appealing. However, given the volume of calls, it can be extremely inefficient to employ a system requiring use of a web browser to effect each call connection request. Furthermore, when a web browser is available to employees, the employees may be inclined to use the web browser for other than business purposes. Consequently, the systems taught by the known prior art are not optimally adapted for use in an office environment.
There therefore exists a need for a system that can harness the power of a packet network, such as the Internet, to establish long distance telephone calls in an efficient, convenient and cost effective manner without requiring the use of a web browser.